Dragons Amaranthine
The Dragons Amaranthine are among the few unacknowledged sons of the Primarch Vulkan. Believing themselves to be successors of the vaunted and venerated Salamanders chapter, the Dragons Amaranthine bear their heredity with pride, and keep true to many of the tenants espoused in their primogenitors Promethean cult. The Chapters home system of Jemenaius hosts three habitable worlds, on of which is an adeptus mechanicus forge world, which creates arms and armaments for the chapter and the region. This includes of production of Dreadnought Sarcophagi, which the Dragons possess in great numbers, these have become the saving grace of the chapter since suffering grievous casualties as a result of false information from a excommunicate Rogue Trader. History: The Dragons have a long and distinguished history of protecting the Imperium and its citizens, partly due to their claimed primogenitors humanitarian code, and partly due to the horrors they have seen perpetrated against the innocent in the act of war. Where previously line upon line of disciplined, gilded warriors in Amethyst and bone armour would stand and hold the line with burning promethium and artisan crafted weapons, recent decimations to the ranks of the chapter have forced them to take a more pro-active, pre-emptive strike style of warfare. M35.674: The Nova Terra Interregnum Founded during the Nova Terra Interregnum, the Dragons Amaranthine saw significant service during this time against the forces of the Ur-Council. It was that terrible time that ignited their distaste for the Ecclesiarchy and created a deep-seated value of human life. Serving alongside other, more bloodthirsty chapters against the Ur-Council, the Dragons saw their Sister chapters cut down all but innocent civilians in the name of the Emperor and faith. Since that time, the Dragons have become reclusive and insular, only trusting those chapters that display great honour and selflessness in the defence of the imperiums citizens. M35.990: Post Nova Terra Interregnum: Scarred and traumatised by what they had witnessed their fellow Space marines do to Imperial citizens who had done nothing wrong but be on the wrong planet at the wrong time. Reforging themselves into a weapon of defence, the Dragons Amaranthine take up the mantle of the Imperiums shield. Where Heretics, Xenos and daemons threaten the lives of Imperial Citizens, the Dragons Amaranthine are there, a burning, selfless shield to the Emperors faithful. In the wake of the Interregnum, the Dragons remain in the Segmentum Pacificus, defending the rebuilding worlds from the dangers of the galaxy without, at a time when many would let them suffer. M36.270: Dragons Apostate: Already embittered towards the totalitarian Ecclesiarchy, the Dragons Amaranthine needed little convincing of the heresy and evil that was Goge Vandire and his Reign of Blood. However, rather than take part in the assault on the Imperial Palace on Terra during the Terran Crusade, they instead fought against the mad Ecclesiarchy's Frateris Templar forces as they marauded across supposedly "Heretical" systems. Where the Dragons trod, holy Promethium and deadly bolts swiftly followed, striking down the fanatical templar with righteous indignation. In the tumultuous time that followed Sebastian Thor's rise to Ecclesiarch, the Dragons Amaranthine saw little action against the thousands of renegade cults that spread in the wake of Vandire's demise, mainly due to the horrendous losses they suffered fighting in the Reign of Blood against the Frateris Templar. M37.590: Too Few, Too Far: As the Age of Redemption sweeps the Imperium and military forces are sent out to stretch and strengthen the Imperium's borders, the Dragons Amaranthine are one of the few left behind. Unconcerned with the glory of crusade, they instead fear for an Imperial populace whose defenders have left them vulnerable to attack. Those planets lacking the means to protect themselves are raided by opportunistic pirates, be they human, xenos or otherwise. Spread far and thin across the Imperium, the Dragons try desperately to defend against these attacks, and earn a particular hatred for the Drukhari and their murderous, tortuous raids on innocent civilians. M40.784: Trust No One: Led astray by the words of the now Excommunicate Traitoris Rogue Trader Neiro Phospharrion, the Dragons Amaranthine deploy en-masse to the densely populated Grigon System, containing a cardinal world, a forge world, two hive worlds and an agri-world. On the Rogue Trader's word, the Dragons make warp transit into the system and are immediately ambushed by waiting Drukhari warships. Decimated by the attack, the Space Marine forces present suffer 70% casualties, with 20% wounded severely enough to require interment in a Dreadnought sarcophagi. The Dragons beat a hasty retreat, forced to leave the system to the mercy of the Dark Eldar raiders. The Traitorous Rogue Trader is excommunicated following a summary inquest by the Inquisition, on grounds of making deals with xenos races that are not for the benefit of the Imperium. Following the decimation, the chapter is reduced to a shell of its former might, relying more than nearly any other chapter on its dreadnought ancients. Though their strength has since been rebuilt, they are still heavily reliant on their venerable brethren. M41.999: Jemeniaus Besieged: As infamous Warmaster of Chaos, Abaddon the Despoiler laid siege to the world of Cadia in his 13th attempt to break the Imperial defences and wreak devastation upon the Imperium, the Dragons Amaranthine were amongst those Chapters who saw to the myriad other threats facing the Imperium. In particular, the bestial machinations of the Tyranid Hive Fleets, which continued invading, unabated, into the Milky Way Galaxy, only being truly halted, for a time, in a few sparing campaigns. As Hive Fleet Leviathan began to further encroach from beneath the galactic plane, the area of space home to the Dragons became increasingly under threat, and the surrounding systems as well, brimming with human life, were as a beacon for the voracious xenos. As numerous worlds began experiencing Genestealer cult activity, and some worlds even full-blown Tyranid assaults, the Dragons were inevitably spread across a broad area, defending their home system and surrounding space. However, the Dragons, never ones for superior numbers, found themselves swiftly and sorely outnumbered and were forced to make a continuous running retreat from the swarm and their cult allies. Cities burned in the Dragons' passing, worlds put to death by cyclonic warheads rather than having to suffer and face the indignity of being consumed by the swarm. However, the Dragons were eventually, inevitably, pushed back to Jemeniaus, their ancestral home, and last bastion. The Dragons made best their preparations, negotiations were had with the Tech-Priests of Jemeniaus Secundae, urging the Priests to relocate themselves and their forces to Jameniaus Primae, the Chapter's homeworld. The Marines argued that without the Mechanicus' presence, the industrial world would have little interest to the swarm, and they would leave it, and its mechanisms be. After much deliberation, and an uncomfortable amount of time, the tech-priests finally agreed to retreat their Skitarii forces to Jemeniaus Primae, and stand with the Dragons against the oncoming xenos horde. Though the Skitarii's forces were far less than what could have been hoped, they were welcomed into the Fortress-Monastery of Amethyst Peak, and made best their defenses. Those civilians unable to be housed and protected inside the Fortress-Monastery's walls, were granted the Emperor's mercy. Better to die with dignity than be torn to shreds by mindless beasts. There they waited for the Hive to come. Waited for the swarm that would no doubt be the death of Jemeniaus, the Dragons Amaranthine and the people whom they protected. As the swarm descended, the defenders of Amethyst Peak raised their weapons and prepared to open fire. When the tide came, it came like a tsunami. The xenos surged up the mountain as an avalanche in reverse, an unending tide of monstrous beasts. The weapons of the Astartes, Skitarii and mortal defenders sang in an unending chorus of death, pouring forth blessed bolt round, radioactive slug and las bolt in a flood of devastation. The xenos were scoured from the slopes of the peak and sent back cartwheeling down the steep mountainside, and for a brief moment, there was a glimmer of hope from the entrenched defenders. A hope that was soon dashed. The swarm, finally falling upon something that showed resistance, poured all its might into breaking through the defender's lines. The second wave was not so easily pushed off, and it wasn't long till the xenos were at the very walls and gates of the fortress. With a primal roar, specialist marines were raised from their waiting positions, and armed with cleansing fire and melta, those aliens that had dared defile their sacred monastery were punished with the Emperor's burning wrath for their temerity. For a time the fortress-monastery must have seemed itself alight with the burning flames, the caustic fire scouring once more the alien from their sacred Mountain, burning with the fierce determination of the Marines and men that guarded it. However, the hive mind knew such thoughts as awe or fear, it only knew that which consumes it wholly - hunger - and it was with the ravenousness of the starved that the Tyranids of Leviathan threw themselves against the defenses of the Dragons, a pile of bodies so deep upon the base of the mountain, they themselves became gentle slopes the xenos could simply climb to reach its summit. Soon, the bodies packed themselves around the fortress so deep, that the aliens could climb over their dead to reach the highest of the walls, and with such a possibility, the lines of the Dragons began to buckle. Retreats were ordered to prepared positions, and with an ever-diminishing glimmer of light, the Dragons and their allies retreated deeper and deeper into the fortress. The unending hordes of enemies slowly, but surely, ground the Dragons back, corridor but corridor, room by room, the fortress slowly drowning in an unending tide of Xenos bodies. The Dragons continue a fighting retreat, making the Tyranids pay for every inch of ground they take, but the swarm is rich in bodies, and has the resources to spare. Soon, the Dragons Amaranthine are forced back to the last of their bastions, the final gate, the defences of the Reliquary and the Vaults of the Chapters Geneseed. The chapter was a shadow of its already diminished strength. Only a dozen marines rallied to the Vaults defences, the last of the living members of the chapter, the first Smith Lord and a handful of marines. As the marines began to dig in and prepare their final stand, the vault doors began to grind open, and from within, walked the hallowed dead of the Chapter. The Lord of the Foundry, Chapter master and venerable ancient, Delkor Va'Shan, in his embossed Dreadnought chassis, led over a hundred of the Dragons sleeping ancients out of the vault, High Bone Smith Ahzakha Eseron striding beside him. The last living members of the chapter were ordered inside the vaults mighty doors, the Lord of the Foundry, and the last of the Chapter ancients, would seal the vault with burning fire, and hold the Tyranids as long as they were able. It would fall to the surviving thirteen Marines of the Chapter, to rebuild what had been lost, with the precious histories, relics and geneseed that were stored within the vault. All that could be hoped, was that the vault would either be undetected, or that its mighty walls would hold out, deep underground, till aid could arrive, and scour the planet clean. It was a slim hope. The First Forge Lord, High Bone Smith Eseron, and the last of the Chapters Marines, took up positions within the vault, bidding final farewells to the venerable veterans of the chapter, and accepting themselves, as the last of the Dragons Amaranthine. The sounds of battle continued from without the Vaults sealed doors, the roar of gunfire and flame, the crunching and crashing of Dreadnought fists, and the crack and boom of explosions, all accompanied, by the endless screams of the Tyranids. After many hours of the sounds of fighting, slowly, the sounds of battle began to dwindle, and die. Till there was nought but empty, hollow silence. The Final Thirteen members of the Dragons Amaranthine, were now the last remnants of Humanity, within the Jemeniaus System. All that could be done, was to wait. M42:110: The Long Wait: As the Indomitus Crusade begins to come to a close, and the Grey shield Legions begin to be broken up into their constituent parts. The Primaris Marines designated to reinforce the Dragons Amaranthine, are dispatched to the Jemeniaus System. The Chapter has for many years been thought destroyed by the Swarm of Hive Fleet Leviathan, the swarm already having moved on after stripping the system of life, the Marines of the newly reborn Dragons Amaranthine, return to the barren homeworld of the Chapter, seeking out the heritage of those who came before them. The Primaris Marines make planetfall and begin making their way up the mountainside to the peak of the mountain, where their forbears Fortress Monastery once stood proud, now little more than slabs of rockrete and bent adamantium. Though all biological matter has long since been scoured from the surface, the trace remains of the Dragons passing remain. A cracked pauldron, a rent bolter, the desecrated chassis of a once proud dreadnought, the empty helmet of a space marine, unceremoniously torn from whatever armour it once fitted. It is a sorrowful day, the only remains of their forbears, the husks left behind and the dust on the wind. As the Primaris Marines breach lower and lower into the Monasteries levels, they begin to start having to dig through the rubble and stone, excavating from where roofs and walls have collapsed, but they have not yet found the Chapters vault, and so they must keep going, determined to bring what honour they can to the Chapters forbears. They uncover the rent corpse of a Dreadnought, its armour pried open like a can, its sarcophagi empty. They continue on. Another Dreadnught, and another, the bulky war machines of the chapter forming a wall of ceramite and adamantium, each one reverently pulled from the wreckage. The process takes weeks as nigh on a hundred dreadnoughts, all rent and lifeless, each one having given its life to protect that which lay beneath them, are recovered to the surface. Finally, a single Dreadnought remains, its hull, once beautiful and forged with artistry beyond human, now defaced by a billion scores. One arm is flattened, as if crushed by a great force, the other torn fully from the chassis. Its lifeless shell sits leaning against a mighty wall of melted adamantium and rockrete, the Venerable Chapter master of the Dragons Amaranthine having given his last to create even one more barrier between the voracious swarm, and the precious relics of the chapter. The chassis of Lord of the Foundry, Delkor Va'Shan, is reverently excavated and brought to the surface, the master of the Chapter given final rest from his task of holding the Vaults gates. Once this is done, the Primaris Marines return to the ruined, sealed door to the vault, and begin their work. Melta-cutters and all manner of equipment is employed, slowly but surely cutting their way through to the vault behind. A vault which still seems sealed. A hope is rekindled amongst the Primaris Dragons Amaranthine. With a final crack, and the hiss of escaping air, the vault door is breached after months of work, and the Primaris Marines take their first steps into the Chapter Vault. They scarcely believe their eyes. Inside the vault lie the forms of thirteen marines in the livery of the Dragons Amaranthine, each one in the suspended animation of a Sus-an Membrane. The Primaris Apothecaries are called with hurried vox-calls to tend to the needs of the suspended marines, as TechMarines are called to tend to the stasis fields holding the Geneseed and relics of the Chapter. A quick examination shows that several Astartes armour power packs have been cannibalised to power the stasis fields, the comatose body of the High Bone Smith lying next to them, his own power pack hooked up to the system. The last of the chapter, like a precious gemstone, had been preserved beneath the earth, a link from the forbears of the Chapter to its new Primaris marines. The price the Ancients paid, was enough to hold back the tide, and barter a miracle Even the marines themselves thought impossible. A chance for the Chapter to be reborn again. Like they always had before, by the skin of their teeth, the Dragons Amaranthine, would survive. Culture and Beliefs: The Dragons Amaranthine believe they are first and foremost, sons of Vulkan, and strive to protect the innocent wherever possible, as laid down by their Primarch. They are steadfast and unyielding in their defence of Imperial citizens and excel at not only holding, but pushing forward imperial defence lines, purifying the foe before them with holy Promethium and Melta beams. They are, like the Salamanders before them, artisans and craftsmen, the need to embellish and alter their wargear embedded in their very DNA. This is only strengthened by their homeworld's population, who are similarly craftsmen of the most exceptional calibre. The people of Jemeniaus mine, refine and craft the precious gemstones and minerals that grow like mountains across the planets surface. This craftsmen background not only breeds people of hardy, attentive manner, but brave as well, for the mineral fields of Jemeniaus, like Nocturne, are home to a menagerie of dangerous creatures, the greatest of the which, the Amethyst Dragons, is the icon of the chapter. Chapter Organisation: The Dragons Amaranthine once held true to the teachings of the Codex Astartes, keeping to the set ten companies of a hundred marines, but in recent days, they have had to condense to a mere 4 companies to accommodate their reduced numbers. This lack in numbers is augmented by the calibre and brute force of those left behind. Of the four hundred or so marines that remain, approximately a hundred are interred within a dreadnoughts armoured chassis. The Dragons blessing and curse, that they possess numerous enough sarcophagi to inter near any critically injured enough marine, these ancient brothers called to war more often than any other chapter. Rarely do the Dragons Amaranthine stride to war without their towering brethren marching beside them. While this means that on the defence, the Dragons are all but immovable, bastions of ceramite and adamantium, but on the assault, without the use of drop-pods and Stormravens, they are slow and ponderous. Like a hulking giant, the Dragons move forward like a wave of magma, slow and deliberate, and eradicating all trace of their foes. The Dragons are craftsmen in soul and heart, and delight in altering, improving and forging their own arms and armour. This craftsmens background pervades into many aspects of their doctrine, including the titles and ranks they bear. Sergeants are instead referred to as "Smiths" who lead a single "forge", or squad. Captains are referred to as Smith Lords, and command Foundry, or Company. In this way, the seventh squad of the fourth company would be referred to as the seventh forge, fourth foundry. The Chapter master is referred to as The Lord of the Foundry, and has command over all ten (now four) Foundries. Apothecaries, Chaplains, and Librarians are referred to as Bone Smiths, Soul Smiths and Aether Smith respectively. Over the course of their existence, the Dragons have found, reclaimed, bartered and had forged, numerous patterns and makes of Dreadnought armour, their armoury housing one of the largest collections of dreadnought chassis of any Space marine chapter. Akin to the Salamanders, the Dragons specialise in flame based weaponry, purging foes before them and creating unassailable bastions of burning prometheum and deadly fusion. Their Dreadnought brethren bear all manner of heat based weaponry to battle, from lowly melta guns to mighty flamestorm cannons. Recruitment: The Dragons recruit in much the way most standard astartes chapters do. Young boys from Jemeniaus' population are tested and measured to ascertain whether they worthy and able to become Astartes. Those who pass their tests are rewarded with more, and so are they trialled until they secure the blessed chapter geneseed. From here, the Scout companies and beyond are the goal of these initiates, culminating in their ultimate test, hunting down and slaying an Amethyst Dragon, and taking its crystalline hide for his own. In such an act, do the Scouts become true dragons, and worthy of being called a Dragon Amaranthine. Notable Brothers: Lord of the Foundry, Delkor Va'Shan: The immense and venerable Lord of the Foundry, Delkor Va'Shans Dreadnought chassis is an incredible work of not just design and function, but art. Each panel and plate, every rivet and edge, is beautifully crafted and moulded with intricate detail. Precious jewels and golden trim adorns his majestic plate and powerful fail-safes of the most arcane design have been intricately woven into the very fabric of its systems. However, it is no mere work of art. In battle, Va'Shan is an immovable object on the defence and an unstoppable force on the offence. Wielding the twin master crafted power fists Infernus ''and ''Purity, ''Va'Shan wades through incoming fire, even the most powerful of enemy fire bouncing harmlessly from his armoured hide, to incinerate and crush those who would harm the Emperors people. His twin in-built heavy flamers spewing forth a torrent so hot, that when combined and focused, the flames can melt through solid adamantium. Since his Va'Shans interment in the Dreadnought sarcophagus, he has become ever more bellicose and unreasonable, likely due to his constant activity without the blessed rest of slumber. In such turbulent times, the chapter often must look past their Lord of the Foundry, and heed the words of the First Smith Lord. First Smith Lord, Hesten Jah'Vax Jah'Vax commands the Dragons Amaranthines first company, and of the Four remaining Smith Lords, is one of the two not interred within Dreadnoughts and the most respected of all four. As an artisan and smith, none are finer within the chapter, and Jah'Varrah has forged and crafted himself artificer armour of a calibre hitherto unmatched. The Power field of his Iron Halo augmented and strengthened, coupled with the protective nature of the Amythyst Dragons hide he wears making his defences all but impenetrable to all but the most devastating attacks. In his left hand he wields the ''Dragon's Contempt, a master-crafted flamer that can eject flames that exceed a weapon twice its size, and in his right, he wields the mighty Power sword Imperium's Truth', forged of a single, perfect diamond. Second Smith Lord, Venerable Leviathan Aerchon Ho'Seth Exactly how the Dragons Amaranthine came into possession of such a relic is unknown, but it is theorised that it was provided to them by the High Lords of Terra during the Terra Nova Interregnum. The powerful Leviathan pattern Dreadnought chassis is armed with a deadly siege drill in one hand and siege claw in the other, both inbuilt with meltaguns. The twin heavy flamers inbuilt to its chassis immolate those foes unworthy of his mighty close combat armaments. However, despite the fiery, destructive nature of the Leviathan chassis, Ho'Seth is one of the most compassionate and honourable marines of the chapter, frequently using his invulnerability and power to wade through even the most harrowing of fire to rescue trapped or hostage civilians, and guard their retreat to imperial lines. Third Smith Lord, Venerable Contemptor Phyron Kor'Shen The mighty Mortis pattern Contemptor Dreadnought Chassis inside which Kor'Shen's remain reside is a towering beacon of burning righteousness. Armed with a Twin linked Lascannon on one arm and a Multi-Melta on the other, and a back mounted typhoon missile launcher filled with unique incendiary missiles for tearing apart hordes of infantry, while his arm mounted weaponry destroy armour both near and far. He will stand as an immovable object, obliterating all that approach with righteous indignation. Fourth Smith Lord, High Bone Smith Ahzakha Eseron Fourth Smith Lord and High Bone Smith, it is Eseron who is charged with the sacred duty of training and raising the next generation of Dragons for the Chapter. His peerless skill and enlightened comprehension of the healing arts make make him invaluable on the field, but even more precious off it. It is potentially Eseron alone standing between the Dragons and annihilation, for if he cannot maintain and increase the numbers of the Dragons, they will fall into ruin. As a result, when he strides to battle, the chapter will do its utmost to ensure his safety. Warriors of all levels gladly fling themselves in front of incoming bullets, for they know that as long as he lives, their geneseed will live on. In return for their sacrifice, Eseron puts his skills as a field surgeon to the utmost test, restoring marines other apothecaries could have only saved by interring them within a dreadnought. Quotes: 'Feel Free to add your own:''' From: About: Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:12th Founding